


A Helping Hand

by ToLiveForWells



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Angst?, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToLiveForWells/pseuds/ToLiveForWells
Summary: After a run in with Cicada, Cisco's hands were sliced near to the bone. With two hands out of commission, changing his own bandages became a laborious activity. A newcomer, however, came to his side to lend a helping hand.





	A Helping Hand

Cisco mumbled and mused as he dug through the first aid kit once again. For a man who worked constantly with his hands, having both bandaged and mostly incapacitated, and one arm in a sling, this was a living nightmare. Not only was “Vibe” dead, but for the time being everything about Cisco’s life was dead. He was unable to work on any intricate hardware, unable to vibe without his hands being torn open, unable do much of anything.

He gathered up the bandages and gauze for the third time in one day, remembering the antibiotic spray as well. He sat down at his table in his lab and dropped everything across the cold metal surface. Step one, he thought to himself, remove the disgusting, red, soggy, crusty, nastiness that is these bandages. Simple enough of a task, Cisco managed to remove the bandages from his first hand. He stretched his cramped fingers as best he could without ripping open the tissue that had started to scar over just a bit. Now came the tricky part that previously Barry, Caitlin, or Iris had helped him out with: putting new bandage on.

Everyone in the Lab had long since gone home so Cisco was to fly solo this time around. He gripped one side of the bandage with his teeth and the other with his free hand. He made his first attempts to keep the gauze in place over the wound and wrap the adhesive medical bandage around. The gauze continued to shift around with each pass of the roll of bandage. Cisco kept replacing it and trying again, accidentally ripping the bandage through the center, then accidentally dropping it across the floor. With an angry huff, he stood and retrieved the bandage which had rolled its way to the doorway. As he stood, he jumped back, discovering Sherloque Wells standing in the entry.

“Jesus Christ dude, what are you doing?” Cisco tucked his hair back behind his ear.

“I ‘eard you struggling and I came to see if you needed assistance. Judging by the redness of your face, and the beads of sweat-” Sherloque’s quick deductions were interrupted by Cisco’s quicker objections.

“Listen buddy, I don’t need you to tell me I’m frustrated and pissed off. I’m both of those things and I really don’t need to hear it confirmed by a pompous jackass such as yourself.”

Sherloque raised his hands in surrender and stepped back as Cisco attempted another three times to bandage his hand on his own. After attempt number four, Cisco finally gave in: “fine.” He said gruffly, “I need your help.”

Sherloque still stood in the doorway, watching and waiting for Cisco to relinquish his stubborn resistance and stepped forward. He took the antibiotic spray, spritzing it across Cisco’s hands causing Cisco to flinch slightly.

“You are jumpy for such a strong little man, you know?” Sherloque commented, not looking up as he dabbed off the excess liquid and wiped the dried blood from Cisco’s palm.

“Sorry if I’m not a stone-faced unfeeling monster.” Cisco muttered.

“Ah, still so bitter about losing the other me, went by ‘Arry Wells, yes? Daughter, Jesse, or as they say on her earth, Jesse Quick.” Sherloque taped down the gauze with some medical tape. “You do not trust the new people with Wells’ face who enter your life eh? Which one betrayed you?”

“Who said I’ve been betrayed?” Cisco asked, almost offended at the suggestion, “maybe in my experience, every Wells from every earth just happens to be a great big asshat. You don’t know.”

“It is true,” Sherloque idly began to wrap the bandage around Cisco’s hand, “I do not know exactly if you were betrayed, but the way you distance yourself and ‘ow you refuse to look me in the eyes tells me you do not trust. You ‘ave been been hurt by someone who looked like me. You are trying to hide, se défendre.”

“Okay,” Cisco flinched as the bandaged tightened, “maybe I’m a little cautious about who I let near me. Vibing your own death isn’t exactly something that goes away without a trace.”

“Eobard Thawne, I assume, a pompous, blonde fool beneat his Wells-like facade?”

Cisco’s forehead creased as he looked at Sherloque with a strange look, “okay that’s difficult to deduce. How did you figure that one out?”

Sherloque moved to Cisco’s next hand as he tucked the tail of the bandage under and set it into place, “’de picture resting on your desk? It is not ‘Arry or ‘de other one, H.R. He would ‘ave been de Harrison from Earth-1. It is evident that across ‘de multi-verse a vile speedster smeared ‘de good name of Wells everywhere, yet other times he hid as ‘de small Souris he was. You clearly cared for ‘Arrison Wells even after you discovered ‘is secrets. Why else would you maintain a photo copy of a man ‘dat tried to murder you?”

Cisco slouched in his seat realizing that there was now very little he could hide from the new Wells and resigned to the fate. He might as well talk. Cisco relayed nearly everything he could about both Harrison “Eobard” Wells, H.R., and most importantly, Harry.

“Harry was different from all of the other Wells I have encountered, especially out of the ridiculous council of Wells. God I can’t stand those idiots. Harry actually cared so much about the entire team. So did H.R., obviously, and I wish I had the chance to get to know H.R. better. Harry and I shared so much, sometime it was almost strange how in sync we were…”

Cisco continued on until he finally retold the entire story of Team Flash. “And I never got to tell him I love him. And I’m not about to just storm to Earth 2 and tell him while he’s trying to reconnect with his daughter… are you almost done? I think I should get home soon.”

Sherloque now sat leaning forward a bit, hands together in front of his face in a prayer position, gazing intently at Cisco, “Francisco Ramon, we ‘ave been done for over two hours.”

Cisco looked down at his hands, both neatly bandaged, clean and comfortable. “Oh, shit.” Cisco muttered under his breath, “Well I think I said WAY more than I ever should have and probably more than I will ever say for as long as I live.” Cisco stood, stretching and gingerly lifting his bag up over his good shoulder. “Thanks, for all of this,” Cisco motioned with his hands, “and thanks for listening, Sherloque. I… I really appreciate it.”

“No matter what earth, a Wells is rarely complete without a ‘Cisco Ramon,’un ami et amoureux.” Sherloque nodded a courteous goodbye.

“I uh, still don’t really speak any French, but thanks, Sherloque, maybe you won’t be so bad to have around after all.”

Cisco left and Sherloque remained seated in the empty, quiet lab, thinking over his own words that no Wells is complete without a Cisco, a friend and lover. Sherloque smiled to himself, turning the monocle over in his hands. “Goodnight, Cisco Ramon.”


End file.
